1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to zippers or fasteners and more particularly to a coupling element assembly therefor.
2. Prior Art
Various coupling element assemblies have been proposed which have a row of discrete coupling elements interconnected by embedded connecting threads. Examples of such coupling element assemblies are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,414,948 and 4,033,014. Since the prior proposals employ connecting threads having a smooth surface that fails to provide a required degree of bonding strength, they make use of additional reinforcements such as widened leg portions of the coupling elements and curved portions of the connecting threads that are embedded in the coupling element leg portions, thereby strengthening the union between the coupling elements and the connecting threads.
Such reinforcing structures are disadvantageous in that their inclusion renders the overall manufacturing process complicated, and involves increased consumption of material and intricate adjustment of the tension to which the connecting threads are subjected. Another problem with the known coupling element assemblies is that the connecting threads, which are rigid enough for secure attachment of the coupling elements to a slide fastener stringer tape are not stretchable sufficiently to allow for smooth engagement and disengagement between opposed rows of coupling elements.